


Still

by Prospurrity



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, M/M, nagisa and nail polish, nagisa doesnt like gender roles, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prospurrity/pseuds/Prospurrity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa is fidgety and Rei is growing weary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still

**Author's Note:**

> //ohlookitscazz and thecojsz will forever be my reigisa inspiration oh my goodness//  
> based off of this picture: thecojsz.tumblr.com/post/78553648063/okay-ohlookitscazz-if-you-send-me-nailpolish

"Nagisa-kun. Stay still." Nagisa let out an audible groan at this, trying to keep his fingers from fidgeting.

Despite Rei's efforts to keep the room airy, the faint smell of polish fumes filled the space, much to the blue-haired boy's distaste. He ran his thumb, calloused from his former pole-vaulting days, over the knuckles of Nagisa's ring finger, holding it steady as he started to paint it. The polish came out in smooth stripes along the blonde's nail, bright pink and shocking against the pale surface of Nagisa's skin. Nagisa wrinkled his nose at the sudden smell, features soon smoothing out as it faded and all that was left was a slight tingling. A quick swipe of the taller boy's nail took care of the excess polish, and then he started on his thumb. Nagisa stretched a leg out, whining as Rei took his time. The younger of the two gave him a pointed stare, violet eyes narrowed through his glasses.

"Nagisa-kun, you'll mess up my beautiful work if you don't stop fidgeting," Rei muttered, teeth gnawing at his lower lip as he concentrated.

"It's so boring, though! I just wanna run around or something!" 

"You'll dull your nails or run the risk of bumping into something, and then I'll have to start over. Stay still and it will go faster."

"Aaauggghhhh, Rei-chaaaaan."

Rei only shook his head, finishing the thumb with a final sweep of the brush.

"Now, stay still for at least fifteen minutes while it dries."

"Rei-chan!!"

"And then we'll put on the clear coat so they don't chip."

"Rei-chaaaaaaaaan!!!"


End file.
